Cell structures utilizing interleaved anode and cathode elements between which passes a solution to be electrolyzed are known, such as, cells wherein sodium chlorate is formed by electrolysis of sodium chloride solution. To prevent shorting out of adjacent plates as would occur on their touching, means are generally employed to maintain the interleaved electrodes in spaced apart relationship.
Where one or both the electrodes is comparatively thin and flexible, some form of spacer element is used and such spacer elements typically take a two-part form, the two parts being interconnected through openings formed in the electrode.
It has generally been found, however, that such prior art spacer elements are unsatisfactory, in that they tend to separate during interleaving of the electrodes and hence, when the cell has been assembled many of the spacer elements are ineffective for their intended purpose.